Go Glows/Red/Love Robin
The Red Glow Powers, or… the fictional physics with which addresses the Glow Powers in her stories. ;The Wielders :The Wegos: canon originals :Riot: Liz & Marcella of Go Cheerleaders! :The Shegos of Shego: Redlined :Redshift of Team Shego ::The last two are virtually the same but in different AUs. ;Super-Dimensional :The Rotation along the Red Glow Axis results in multiplicity. A functional expression of the Heisenberg Picture/Principle of quantum superposition entanglement. Or put in practical terms: the same person or thing in more than one place simultaneously. :All cited wielders express the same basic ability of creating Self-Copies, and is all which is ever seen the Wego Base-Pair do. Which in and of itself is both an awesome and disturbing power. Disturbing in that it should be psychologically scarring to witness copies of yourself getting injured or possibly killed. It is unknown if the canon-Wegos were born as twins, or twinned in the Impact Event. Love Robin prefers the latter, and states in at least one upcoming fic, A Minor Inconvenience, a singleton Wego mitosed like an amoeba. :The Shegos, both Redshift and of Shego Redlined, have further developed the ability to 'multiplex' objects they lay glowing hands on, except for living things other than themselves. In addition they can 'hot snatch' replicas out of originals without disturbing them. For example, hot-snatch 'plexing' a hubcap from a vehicle while leaving the original in place. They have extended this practice to their preferred staff weapon by taking one 6-inch segment in glowing hand and multiplexing it at both ends to desired length and kept intact by continuance of cavitational glow enveloping it. Items being plexed cannot be very complex. Therefore no guns or car engines, and solid state items such as a flash drive would be erased within the glow. :Objects or self-plexing, the copies will eventually 'evaporate' from existence. While replicas will have differing endurances according to materials, self-copy dittos last from 12 hours when plexed by one of the Base Pair, up to 24 hours when made by both. Or a time limit can be specified at time of spin-off. Any unique experiences will be lost unless reabsorbed by one or both of the Base Pair. Before this ability of the Shegos was discovered, many of her past 'escapes' from the securest of confinements mystified authorities unaware they had only detained a ditto. :Shego was twinned in the Impact Event and is essentially the same person in two places. While aware of this, she does not share it with many others. She has also lost track of which body is the original, which frightens her. In Redlined, her feelings about Kim and the impasse of what to do about it, to entice Kim into evil or become good herself, is the first time she has been unable to reconcile an argument with herself. :Riot is a special case in that Liz and Marcella were two separate and distinct individuals who share the Red Glow and codename as a direct result of their love and closeness with each other. Although older than the Wegos, gaining the Glow so late in life means initially they too are confined to self-copying echoes of themselves. As they are individuals and not one person twinned, their self-plexed echoes are less stable than the Redshift/Redlined cases. While the same time limits apply, anything plexed, replicas and echoes, with sufficient force can be forcibly destroyed. Usually with an accompanying 'pop' of air rushing in to fill suddenly vacant volumes. However, Riot will be picking up how to more effectively use their power as their story progresses. :The mechanism of the Red Power is not exactly known, but is theorized that by rotating themselves and objects along the red axis involves the porous nature of quantum foam, and a Plank Length sized wormhole with limitless possible multiple exits like branching tendrils of a plant's root system; a copy at each terminus. The greater degree of Zth rotation the more branches, the more copies, and in cases of self-copies, each capable of independent thought and action before either withering "on the vine" or plucked back to the original(s). :Certainly this theory also explains the short-ranged psi-fi connection which the base pair can establish with dittos/echoes to coordinate actions. Category:Superpowered Category:Terminology Category:Fanon Concept